Darkness
Tales of Darkness are favored by the Darkling Kith. Innate Powers Contracts of Shadow • Nevertread Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Darkness. * On a success, the character leaves no tracks or other lingering evidence of their passing for the rest of the scene. •• Subtle Distractions Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Stealth + Darkness. * Each success subtracts 1 from all dice pools to attempt to notice or spot the character for the rest of the scene. ••• Balm of Unwakeable Slumber Prerequisite: Darkness •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Stealth + Darkness vs. the sleeping target's Resolve + Wyrd. * On a success, nothing the character does to the target will cause the target to wake up. •••• Boon of the Scuttling Spider Prerequisite: Darkness •• Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Darkness. * Success allows the character to climb on any surface, even upside-down on wet glass, and each success adds +1 to the character's Dexterity+Athletics dice pool for Climbing. ••••• Light-Shy Prerequisite: Darkness ••• Dice Pool: Wyrd + Stealth. * Each success grants one minute of perfect invisibility. Contracts of Fear • Creeping Dread Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Savvy + Intimidation + Darkness – target's Resolve. * On a success, the target suffers a penalty to their Resolve and Composure rolls to resist fear equal to the character's Wyrd for the rest of the scene. On an exceptional success, the target is frozen in the grip of panic for the remainder of the scene, and must make a reflexive Resolve + Composure roll to perform any action. •• Wrong Turn Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Wits + Subterfuge + Darkness – target's Composure + Wyrd. * On a success, the target becomes lost, and feels as if they in an unfamiliar place – even if they normally would know where they are. Successes are subtracted from the target's dice pools to find their bearings or navigate their surroundings. Catch: target someone who is alone at night, in a place they have never been before. ••• Stranger in the Crowd Prerequisite: Darkness •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Stealth + Darkness – target's Composure + Wyrd. * On a success, the target loses the ability to recognize people, and cannot distinguish who is who. Successes are subtracted from the target's dice pools to distinguish one person from another. Catch: target someone who has just turned their back (literally or metaphorically) on their friends. •••• Murkblur Prerequisite: Darkness •• Dice Pool: Logic + Ocult + Darkness vs. the target's Resolve + Wyrd. * Success blinds the target, adding a penalty to all relevant pools (including Perception and combat pools) equal to the number of successes rolled for the remainder of the scene. ••••• Touch of Paralyzing Shudder Prerequisite: Darkness ••• Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Darkness vs. the target's Resolve + Wyrd. * On a success, the target's Speed, Initiative, Strength, Dexterity, and all Strength and Dexterity-based dice pools are halved (round up), as the target is gripped in paralyzing fear and dream-like sluggishness. Subtract an additional die from each of these dice pools for each success above 5. You must touch the target to invoke this Clause. Contracts of Shade and Spirit • Ghostly Presence Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Darkness. * On success, you may interact with ghosts in Twilight for the remainder of the scene. •• Dread Companion Prerequisite: Darkness • Dice Pool: Savvy + Socialize + Darkness. * On success, a single ghost is allowed to interact visibly and audibly for one scene. On 5+ successes, they may remain visible until the next sunrise. ••• Haunting Intercession Prerequisite: Darkness •• * Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Darkness. On a success, a single ghost manifests physically for one scene. On 5+ successes, they may remain physical until the next sunrise. •••• Waking the Dead Prerequisite: Darkness •• Dice Pool: Logic + Occult + Darkness. * The changeling names a dead person and stands over their grave; each success forces that person's ghost (or a pale memory of their ghost, if they have moved on) to answer one question that they knew the answer to in life, honestly and completely. ••••• Opening the Black Gate Prerequisite: Darkness ••• Dice Pool: Stamina + Occult + Darkness, extended. * On 5+ successes, a portal opens to the Underworld, which will remain open until the next sunrise.